


Ease The Pain

by booksaremyreality



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Piles, Vampires, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (http://wareve.tumblr.com/post/44259363106/soul-of-sterek-take-the-pain-away)  
> Now with a podfic! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/853654)

Stiles laid in his bed aching as Derek paced back and forth across his room. The pack had just battled a group of vampires who decided to start feeding on innocent Beacon Hills residents. They were wicked fast, crazy strong and weren't against throwing poor defenseless humans into trees, so Stiles was covered in bruises and cuts. The largest bruise, purple and blue, was on his left side right over the ribs he broke when some vamp bitch tossed him against a tree. 

"Stop pacing." Stiles whispered, knowing Derek could hear him. 

Derek's head snapped up glaring at him with no real heat behind it. 

"You're making me dizzy."

"Vampires. Fucking vampires! Those things aren't even suposed to be real!" Derek growled. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and waited for Derek to realize that he was, in fact, one of those things that aren't supposed to be real. 

"But we beat them right?" Stiles smiled, or tried to but it came out more like a grimace. 

"Yes, but at what cost?" Derek's eyes flickered briefly to the bruise flowering on his cheek. "Isaac and Boyd both have broken collarbones. Erica, Jackson and Scott all got bitten more than once, lucky for them a vampire bite isn't fatal for werewolves but they'll be grossly sick for a couple days." 

Stiles shifted to try and get more comfortable and his ribs creaked in protest. He must've made some sound because in the next second Derek was across the room bending over Stiles intently. 

"Are you okay?" He shook his head, grinding his teeth together. Very carefully, Derek laid one hand on the bed besides Stiles head and rested the other one on his throbbing side. Stiles in return put his hand on top of Derek's and looped his other hand behind his neck. The hand on Derek's neck squeezed tightly indicating that Stiles was feeling more pain than he was letting on. Derek slowly drained the pain from Stiles' body and the hand on his neck eased but didn't leave. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath. "Thanks." 

Derek nodded briskly and stood up, heading for the window. 

"Wait!" He called fear churning in his gut. "Don't leave. Please." 

"Stiles, you know I would but I need to see if my pack is okay."

"They can stay here!" 

"You want six bloody, sweaty werewolves in your room?" 

"It can be like a sleepover!"

Derek stared at him for a second and then sighed, shoulders slumping. He pulled out his cellphone and began texting the pack members. A half an hour later all six pack members were climbing through his bedroom window and into his bed. Isaac and Derek curled themselves Stiles upper body careful of his wounds. The rest of the pack adjusted themselves accordingly and since Stiles bed was only but so big Lydia and Jackson ended up on the floor. 

"Thanks for coming over guys." Stiles murmured, half asleep. 

"Shut up, Stilinski." Jackson grumbled. 

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment constructive criticism.


End file.
